icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purple xx/Bunch of Chizz
'Hi.... ' 'This whole Creddie and Seddie drama is really getting on my nerves.... and I mean really. ' 'And If you know me already You'd know that I try not to be a mean person, maybe annoying ... but not mean.... well at least i try to anyway. ' 'But somtimes certain things and certain people.... change things. ' You know what I found out today? My best friend on this wikia, is leaving! The day I just got back from my holiday! Because of this whole shipping drama thing! Because certain things and people are getting out of control. 'This chizzing wikia has turned into WW3! And its utterly ridiculous! Theres so much Drama, I just cant enjoy iCarly for iCarly and the comedy anymore.... It may as well bee called iShip, (IDK) since lately shipping is the only thing people care about anymore, I mean take this for example, the ONLY reason why SOME people watched IPWV was because of a iLMM promo... All that hard work Dan, and the actors/actoress put in that over 90 minute movie, and all people cared about was a promo.... ' '.... ' 'Creddiers: '''I get your upset about 'Seddie' happening.... but (IN THE NICEST WAY AS POSSIBLE) '''Get over it! '''Its a TV show not your life! There's a lot of other and more important stuff in your life that you are gonna have to deal with in your life, but iCarly is not one of them.... Sorry it just had to be said.... and I know that your probably ma at Dan, for stringing you along like that but.... its HIS show, not yours.,...and there's clearly nothing you can do about it, so dnt start moping around, and hating on Dan, go out and enjoy the fresh air and forget about iCarly and Creddie, and just enjoy your life .... :) '''Seddiers: '''And I get that your escatic about Seddie, and so am I.... but seriously, you realy need to stop getting sooo... sooo... whats the word.... obessed about it, Is A TV Show.... Yes i am being a bit of a hypocrit here, but Im not obessed with Seddie as much as I used to.... LOL.... '''Creddiers and Seddiers and Other Shippers: '''Please dont get tooo caught up with your ship.... there's sooo much important things then iCarly like, a loss of a relative or.... Hurricane Irene... (Which i just missed by the way...) and other stuff.... One day iCarly is gonna end and if your still ummm Obessed(?) wth the shipping then.... welll i dont have a clue what your gonna do.... '... ' I dont understand why there is so much Drama on this wikia..... We all love iCarly here, whats stopping us from being friends, enjoyin iCarly for iCarly? We're like one big Family..... '''And I dont like it when Family turns into WW3.... Trust me, aftr hearing the amount of times my Parents have fought, which is A LOT. I Hate it when Family Breaks apart. ' ''I apologize if I truly offended any of you with my rant, I was just angry and I wanted to get this out, have been wanting to post this blog for awhile now but decided against it, Im a coward :( '' Category:Blog posts